Die Herausforderung
by SoyTryphena
Summary: SSHG. Rasende Wut ergreift Severus Snape nach einem misslungenen Brauversuch. Oder gibt es einen anderen Grund für seinen Zorn? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört JK Rowling, auch Severus und Hermine. Ich habe sie mir nur bei ausgeliehen.

* * *

Diese Story ist aus einer Herausforderung von Tiziana-9 entstanden. Folgende Wörter sollten in der Story vorkommen: Schneckentempo, Grindeloh, exzentrisch, Wohlklang, geistergleich, Obhut.

Liebe Tiziane, ich hoffe, das Ergebnis gefällt Dir, auch wenn es vermutlich von Deinen Erwartungen abweicht (lol). Ich hatte viel Spaß beim Schreiben. Wenn ihr Spaß beim Lesen habt, freue ich mich über ein Review.

* * *

**Die Herausforderung**

Severus Snape stand mit gerunzelter Stirn in seinem Labor in den Kerkern des altehrwürdigen Internats von Hogwarts. Auf einem Gestell vor ihm befand sich über einem kleinen Feuer ein brodelnder Kessel, dessen Inhalt definitiv nicht von dem leuchtenden Blau war, das er eigentlich hätte haben sollen. Statt dessen war die Farbe ein undefinierbares Grau, von grüne Schlieren durchzogen. Nicht gut.

Er musste schnellstens etwas dagegen tun, bevor seine frisch angetraute Ehefrau und ewige Besserwisserin von ihrem Unterricht zurück kam.

Severus schwitzte und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn, um sich die Schweißtropfen abzuwischen. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht. Sein Blick glitt nervös zwischen dem Zutatentisch und dem Kesselinhalt hin und her. Er hätte schwören können, dass er diesmal alles richtig gemacht hatte. Er hatte die Zutaten besonders sorgfältig ausgewählt, und im Gegensatz zu dem Vorfall vor drei Tagen hatte es dieses Mal keine Verwechslung von Molchlebern mit Froschzungen gegeben. Diese Verwechslung hatte dazu geführt, dass ein relativ neuer Kupferkessel heute und unumkehrbar nur noch halb so groß war wie vor jenem unsäglichen Brauversuch. Er hatte keinen Fehler bei der Zubereitung gemacht und die Knoblauchzehen beim Schälen nicht verletzt. Vor zwei Wochen hatten unsauber enthäutete Knoblauchzehen den Brauvorgang abrupt durch eine Kesselexplosion beendet und ihn fluchend den gröbsten Schaden ohne Magie auf den Knien liegend entfernen lassen, weil ihm die Explosion den Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen hatte. Oh, wie er sich da einen Gryffindor zum Nachsitzen gewünscht hätte, aber er konnte nicht riskieren, dass seine Ehefrau von dem Missgeschick erfuhr. Sie fand es natürlich trotzdem heraus, denn sie war diejenige, die seinen Zauberstab schließlich fand. Er steckte in dem Kuchen, den sie für Minervas Geburtstag gebacken hatte und hatte sie zu dem unverschämten Vorschlag verleitet, ihn als Verzierung darin zu belassen und mit einem Gryffindor-Fähnchen zu dekorieren. Er hatte gekocht vor Wut.

Und natürlich hatte seine besserwisserische Frau es nicht unterlassen, ihn mehrfach und in den ungünstigsten Momenten immer wieder an die besonders gelungene Kuchendekoration zu erinnern. Wäre da nicht der Gedanke an die vielen Gryffindors gewesen, für die sie als Hauslehrerin die Verantwortung hatte und die Minerva möglicherweise mit Freuden seiner Obhut übergeben hätte, falls Professor Granger etwas zugestoßen wäre, so hätte er sie genüsslich für eine Woche in seinen Kerkerräumen in Ketten gelegt und als unpässlich gemeldet. Allerdings vermutete er, dass das in Hermiones Augen eigentlich keine Strafe für ihre Unverschämtheit gewesen wäre. Also hatte er sich anderweitig ein Ventil für seine Frustration suchen müssen. Das war allerdings kein Problem gewesen. Die Schüler hatten nach dem Vorfall tagelang unter den Launen des exzentrischen Zaubertränkemeisters gelitten.

Dieses Mal hatte er sich das Rezept besonders sorgfältig eingeprägt, damit er während des Brauens nicht ständig vom Kessel weg treten und die Nase in das Zaubertränkebuch stecken musste. Es sollten ihm keinesfalls Fehler in der Rezeptur unterlaufen. Er hatte die vorgeschriebenen Instrumente benutzt, die Zutaten vorschriftsgemäß in Würfel, Scheiben und Streifen geschnitten, gehackt oder zerdrückt. Auch die Rührbewegungen hatte er korrekt ausgeführt. Er konnte sich den Farbton seines Gebräus nicht erklären. Entschlossen nahm er den Rührstab und setzte den Inhalt wieder in Bewegung: zweimal links, einmal rechts…

Mit einem Zischen wandelte sich die Farbe der zähen grauen Flüssigkeit zu einem giftigen Grün. Severus erschrak und kniff die Augen zusammen. Galoppierende Gorgonen! Diese Farbe war definitiv kein gutes Zeichen.

Der giftigen grünen Wolke, die dem Kessel einen Sekundenbruchteil später laut knallend entstieg, entkam er nur mit einem reaktionsschnellen Satz zur Seite. Rasend schnell breitete sich der Nebel im Labor aus und erfasste ihn in dem Moment, als sich die Tür zum Labor öffnete und Professor Granger ihren buschigen Kopf ins Labor steckte.

Hermione hatte sich angewöhnt, unerwartet nach ihm zu sehen, da es in letzter Zeit gehäuft zu Unfällen im Tränkelabor gekommen war. Seit er mit der Arithmaniklehrerin verheiratet war, machte der routinierte Zaubertränkemeister Fehler beim Brauen. Die meisten Vorfälle waren unbemerkt geblieben, doch mittlerweile gab es unter den Kolleginnen und Kollegen am Lehrertisch von Zeit zu Zeit schräge Blicke, so als ob Hermione etwas mit den neu aufgetretenen Problemen zu tun hätte. Also nahm sie sich die Freiheit, Severus gelegentlich zu besuchen. Sie nannte das im Geheimen eine stichprobenartige Kontrolle.

Als sie das Labor betreten wollte, erkannte sie die prekäre Situation auf einen Schlag, zog hastig ihren Zauberstab und bannte die grünen Ausdünstungen. Dann ließ sie sie mit einem lässigen Schlenker aus dem Handgelenk verschwinden und wandte sich dem Zaubertränkemeister zu, der sie mit zusammengezogenen und leicht versengten Augenbrauen zornig anstarrte.

„Was hast du hier zu suchen?" zischte er sie an.

„Ich freu mich auch, Dich zu sehen, Severus", sagte sie ungerührt. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle", gab er zurück.

„Das habe ich gesehen", sagte sie. „Die grüne Wolke war kurz davor, dir die Haare vom Kopf zu ätzen. Was hast du gebraut?"

Als er nicht antwortete und nur verärgert vor sich hin murmelte, seufzte sie und ging zum Brauplatz hinüber.

„Rezept?" fragte sie.

Severus deutete mit einem langen Finger auf den dicken Band, der aufgeschlagen auf einem Halter lag.

„Nichts besonderes. Ein einfacher Schlaftrunk für Poppys Vorrat." Plötzlich sah er müde aus. Er deutete in die ungefähre Richtung des Rezeptes und sagte: „Ich habe mich genau an die Anweisungen gehalten. Es muss irgend ein anderes Problem sein." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Hermione ließ ihre Augen über die Gerätschaften und die Reste der zubereiteten Ingredienzien wandern, dann blieb ihr Blick am Kessel hängen.

„O Severus," sagte sie und er erkannte den Tonfall, den sie immer annahm, wenn sie eine knifflige Fragestellung zu ihrer größten Zufriedenheit gelöst hatte.

„Nein!" seufzte er. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Die gryffindorsche Besserwisserin sah auf den ersten Blick, wo der große Meister einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Die Welt war ungerecht! Zornig trat er zu ihr und bemerkte das Leuchten in ihren Augen.

„Was?" fragte er ergeben.

„Du hast statt eines Rührstabs aus Silber einen Zinnstab genommen", sagte sie triumphierend und hielt ihm das Corpus Delicti entgegen. „Zinn sieht fast genauso aus wie deine oxidierten Silberstäbe, aber es reagiert anders als Silber und hat mit …"

Ihre weiteren Worte gingen in dem hässlichen Geräusch unter, das entstand, das Severus von sich gab, als er ihr besagten Rührstab aus den Händen riss und quer durch das Labor schleuderte. Er prallte gegen einen Schrank, fiel polternd zu Boden und rollte noch einen halben Meter auf dem harten Stein, bevor er liegen blieb.

Hermione verfolgte den Weg des Rührstabs mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Dann glitt ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck über ihr Gesicht. Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und sah ihn an. Seine kantige Gestalt war der Ausdruck reinster Frustration.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie, die Stimme voller Besorgnis. Bei ihrem Tonfall entspannte er sich ein wenig. Sie sah es an seinen Kiefermuskeln, die nicht mehr ganz so stark hervortraten. „Das geht jetzt schon eine Weile so. Du hast Probleme beim Brauen. Du verlegst Dinge. Du hast einen ganzen Stapel „Zaubertränke heute" auf dem Schreibtisch liegen und sie noch nicht gelesen."

Sie sah ihn auffordernd an, doch ihr Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sein Mund war ein Strich. Er hatte eine tiefe, zornige Furche auf der Stirn. Hermione überlegte. Die Mitleidstour griff nicht; er redete nicht. Sie wappnete sich für einen Strategiewechsel.

„Severus", sagte sie weich, „du trägst so viel Verantwortung. In der Schulverwaltung, in der Bevorratung der Krankenstation. Dein Unterricht ist der gefährlichste der ganzen Schule. Du stehst unter einer enormen Belastung! Dazu schleichst du auch noch immer nachts geistergleich durch die Gänge, und schaust nach dem Rechten…" Nun kam der Punkt, an dem sie von Verständnis auf Angriff wechselte. „Sogar öfter als früher. Doch meine Schüler sagen mir, dass Professor Snape nachlässiger geworden ist. Gibt es einen Grund dafür?" Sie blinzelte. „Du wirst doch nicht etwa im Alter nachsichtig? "

Ihr Tonfall hatte sich beim letzten Satz verändert. Sein Kopf ruckte hoch und er starrte sie an. Der Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen hatte bei ihrer Heirat zu viel Gerede geführt. Doch er wusste sofort, dass dies noch nicht alles gewesen sein konnte. Er kannte sie. Sie hatte noch mehr zu sagen. Er schluckte und wartete. Sie forderte ihn gern heraus. Sie liebte den Schlagabtausch mit ihm und vor kurzem hatte sie ein Thema entdeckt, bei dem er ihr nicht das Wasser reichen konnte. Severus fand das höchst unangebracht. Er reagierte äußerst gereizt auf ihre Sticheleien und weil sie Recht hatte, endeten die Auseinandersetzungen zu diesem Thema meist damit, dass er sie sich auf andere Weise unterwarf. Nicht dass Hermione besonders devot veranlagt gewesen wäre, doch da sie wusste, dass ihr Status der Überlegenheit in dieser Sache nicht von Dauer sein würde, genoss sie es, Severus mit ihrem Wissen zunächst bis zur Weißglut zu bringen und dann seine Dominanz beim Sex ausspielen zu lassen. Sie wusste, dass sie seine Illusion der Überlegenheit mit nur einem einzigen Wort zunichte machen konnte.

Und er wusste es auch.

Sie näherte sich ihm langsam und spürte, wie angespannt er nach dem von ihr gerade noch verhinderten Zwischenfall mit dem giftgrünen Zaubertrank immer noch war. Dass sie just in diesem Moment dazu gekommen war, war ihm sichtlich unangenehm gewesen. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Sie wusste, wie sie ihn zur Raserei brachte. Sie musste ihm die Wahrheit sagen.

„Ich mag Männer in einem gewissen Alter. Das weißt Du doch", sagte sie und grinste innerlich. Er knurrte heiser und presste sie mit einer schnellen Drehung seines Körpers gegen die nächst gelegene Wand. Noch immer sagte er kein Wort, doch das wütende Geräusch aus seiner Kehle war der reinste Wohlklang und ließ in ihr jene besondere Saite vibrieren, deren Schwingungen sie dazu brachten, ihren Ehemann noch mehr in Rage zu versetzen. Hermione lächelte in sein Ohr. Oh ja, er war wütend und sie liebte die Hitze seines harten Körpers, wenn er wütend war. Im Schneckentempo ließ sie ihre Hände seinen Rücken empor wandern, strich leicht über seinen Nacken und verlor sich in seinem Haar. „Du gehörst definitiv in diese gewisse Altersgruppe, mein Lieber", sagte sie und wickelte eine dünne Haarsträhne um ihren Finger. Jetzt spürte sie sein Knurren an ihrer Kehle. Ihre Lippen zuckten. „Da ist nämlich schon wieder eins – ein einzelnes weißes Haar…"

Sie fühlte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Hals, bevor er mit festem Griff ihre Oberarme umfasste und sich von ihr weg schob. Grundgütiger Grindeloh! Dieses Weib war unverschämt!

„Ich bin nicht alt", stellte er gereizt klar.

„Oh, aber ja, mein Lieber. Ein gewisses Alter kannst du nicht abstreiten", parierte sie. „Oder würdest Du das etwa anders sehen?"

Sie betonte das letzte Wort ihrer Frage und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie wusste wirklich, wie sie ihn bis aufs Blut reizen konnte, und das schlimmste war, er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Zinn statt Silber?" fragte sie und die erwartete Reaktion trat ein. Er kochte.

„Dein Blutdruck scheint im Moment auch nicht gerade im Normbereich zu sein", setzte sie nach und ihre Augen blitzten.

Severus fauchte beinahe, als er sich geschmeidig wie ein Leopard wieder auf sie zu bewegte. Hermione spürte, dass er kurz vor der Explosion stand, und wusste, sie war der Grund dafür. Sie lächelte zufrieden und senkte ihre Stimme um eine Oktave: „Habe ich nicht Recht … alter Mann?"

Merlin, war er wütend! Er setzte bereits zum Sprung auf seine Beute an, da versetzte sie ihm genüsslich und voller Vorfreude darauf, was nun folgen würde, den Todesstoß: „Severus, sieh es endlich ein – du brauchst eine Brille!"


End file.
